


Lavishly

by undercovercarisi



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M, Wedding, domestic life, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 05:30:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undercovercarisi/pseuds/undercovercarisi
Summary: The Barba-Carisi wedding had been one for the books. It had been a nice wedding at a church that then traveled back to the Carisi’s home in Staten Island. Rafael and Sonny had wanted to make it cheap and simple. Their first dance had actually been in the kitchen before the reception had started in the backyard. It was to the radio playing Ed Sheeran and Sonny had just swept Rafael into it. The night had ended up with the Carisi siblings doing shots at the kitchen counters after everyone had left. Rafael had watched from the corner as the events went down. The radio was playing heavy rock and Sonny had taken it upon himself to get onto the counter and the rest was history. Rafael never regretted that night. Sonny had surprisingly remembered all of it too before their honeymoon.





	Lavishly

Getting invited to a large wedding seemed so usual to Rafael. He had been invited to another lawyers wedding. She had partnered with Rafael during her classes to try and learn more and she had made so many connections that her wedding had been huge. 

Rafael’s strongest skill was schmoozing with the wealthier people he came across. He stood in a circle of overly dressed men and listened to their stories. DAs, judges, and mayors talked about their stories of work. Rafael added loose comments hear and there as he listened intently. He had no problem kissing ass. Rafael Barba had got to his position with a little bit of schmoozing and overachieving- and as people say, old habits die hard. Rafael brought his glass of champagne to his lips. 

He was dressed in a simple black suit like the rest of the men around him. He had specifically had this one tailored for this event. It was elegant. The blue of his tie had been paired with his husbands own suit. His husband, Sonny, had disappeared long ago to talk to someone he had known. Sonny’s suit was a dark navy, accented with a black tie. It was subtle matching for the both of them. It had seemed so normal for them to match something. It was back when they first started dating that Rafael had found ways to match Sonny during work. 

“Where is your darling husband?” One of the young wives asked.

Rafael had started to notice that each man he came across had a significantly younger wife. Their wives were more decoration than anything at this point. Rafael glanced at her, perking up at the mention of his husband. Most people knew of Rafael and Sonny’s marriage; and if they had a problem, they mostly kept their mouths shut about it.

“You know Sonny-” Rafael gave his free hand a wave as if he was making the conversation disappear, “He’s always wandering and making friends.”

“Sometimes, Rafael, I wonder what made you change from your expensive lifestyle.” One of the men said with a heavy laugh.

Rafael had been wondering the same thing for awhile. He had been married to Sonny for almost four years. When they had first married, Sonny had move into his apartment and they had lived with the expensive material things that Rafael had purchased in his time with more money than he knew what to do with. Two years ago, Rafael and Sonny had gotten rid of a lot of material things. They had packed the large apartment into boxes and moved to a lovely suburban neighborhood. They now had a dog. They had discussed kids for awhile before deciding they would be the spoiling uncles that their nieces and nephews were into. Rafael had stopped worrying about the material and now worried about the moment. 

He shifted his weight to the other foot and smiled, “I fell in love with a man who didn’t fawn over the wealth.”

With that, Rafael took it as his cue to leave. He floated away from the group, wandering until he could find Sonny. He spotted his husband sitting at a table with a woman who was bouncing a baby on her knee. Rafael wandered over, pausing behind Sonny where he could hear them talking.

“My sister has a army worth of children,” Sonny smile brightened the space between them, “If your little one is teething, you should give him a teething ring.” 

Rafael cleared his throat, pushing into the conversation, “Sorry to bother you, can I borrow my husband for a dance?”

Rafael offered his hand to Sonny, who eagerly took it. Sonny allowed Rafael to sweep him away from the conversation to the dance floor. The fairylights twinkled above their heads. Sonny allowed Rafael to lead them in swaying on the dance floor. Sonny pressed his forehead against Rafael’s head.

“What was that about Rafi?” Sonny asked, giving him a little smile.

“I was missing my amazing husband. I can only brag about you for so long before people are wondering if you’re real.” Rafael gave Sonny a lovestruck smile.

“I think Pattie through together an amazing wedding. Her family is just lovely.”

Sonny glanced across the room to the bride and groom. Their wedding had been expensive and elegant. Pattie stood with her husband, arms intertwined as they talked with everyone who had came. Sonny smiled, looking over at Rafael again.

“Do you remember our wedding?” Sonny asked softly.

“Of course I remember our wedding. I have a tattoo to prove it.” Rafael smirked, “I also remember having to pick your almost naked ass off the ground to get you home before our honeymoon.”

The tattoo Rafael was talking about was the initials that sat underneath his ring. It was a tiny S.C. written in swirled cursive. Sonny had a tattoo under his ring with a R.B. in the same cursive writing. It had been a random idea that they had gotten on their honeymoon. They weren't exactly sure why but they thought it would be a good idea. Rafael spent a lot of days pushing up the ring and glancing at the tattoo. It meant the world to the both of them. It was a reminder of everything they had been through together. 

“My sisters are terrible influences.” Sonny commented with a warm laugh.

“Convincing you to do shots at the house after the wedding was my favorite part of the wedding. If we could’ve missed the part where you started stripping on your mothers counter, that would have been great.”

The Barba-Carisi wedding had been one for the books. It had been a nice wedding at a church that then traveled back to the Carisi’s home in Staten Island. Rafael and Sonny had wanted to make it cheap and simple. Their first dance had actually been in the kitchen before the reception had started in the backyard. It was to the radio playing Ed Sheeran and Sonny had just swept Rafael into it. The night had ended up with the Carisi siblings doing shots at the kitchen counters after everyone had left. Rafael had watched from the corner as the events went down. The radio was playing heavy rock and Sonny had taken it upon himself to get onto the counter and the rest was history. Rafael never regretted that night. Sonny had surprisingly remembered all of it too before their honeymoon.

Sonny and Rafael continued swaying and smiling, talking quietly as they waltzed around the dance floor.

 

“Home before midnight. We’re truly getting better at this whole getting out early thing.” Rafael unlocked the door and pushed it open.

“We really are.”

Sonny and Rafael collapsed onto the couch, attempting to untie their ties and unbutton their suits. This was their typical wind down after any event. Sonny leaned against Rafael’s side with a small smile playing at his lips.

“We need to go to our room. We’re too old to be sleeping on this couch.” Rafael nudged his husband.

“I think you slept out here three days ago,” Sonny murmured to his husband before pushing off the couch.

Rafael followed Sonny down the hallway into their bedroom, shaking his head. He truly had fallen in love and if his life had turned all the way around for it, he wasn’t complaining. He would have moved mountains for Sonny Carisi.

**Author's Note:**

> You can request aus/headcannons/fics on tumblr at @undercovercarisi


End file.
